The Diary of Buffy Summers
by Raine Phillips
Summary: This is a little insight to the diary of Buffy; the events and things in it really don't have to do with the plot of the show, so keep that in mind. And no flaming or bashing would be nice.


Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own any of Joss Whedon's characters and the events and things that take place in this fic have nothing to do with the show, etc. You've heard it before.  
  
Friday, April 02, 2004: Well. Another day has passed in the perilous life of Buffy Anne Summers. I mean, not every girl gets to slay vampires and demons and save the world. At least, not until last year. I mean, now every girl can slay vampires, and I get to help them. Lucky me. Where's Faith when you need her? Oh, that's right, she went back to jail. I wonder if she can break out again. I mean, it's not like I don't mind training the new Slayers, but sheesh. They're taking up quite a lot of time. I mean, I got this diary a few weeks ago and I haven't even started writing in it until now. But, I mean, who gives me a diary? Me? The gal who killed her goldfish? A new Slayer, that's who, Gwen. Anyway, Giles has been helping, too. And Xander came back from Africa, while Will came back from Brazil. I've missed 'em so much!  
  
Saturday, April 03, 2004: Hey, living in Europe isn't so bad. I was living in Cleveland, Ohio, but I left that scene. I blew that pop stand. (Notice my pop culture reference.) So now I'm in Europe. Italy, really. I'm living in this big building with a training shop downstairs, kinda like a karate shop. Dawn lives with me and so does Giles. Dawn goes to a good school, which is good. Oh, you wanna hear something depressing? Wesley called Giles today and told Giles that Fred was dead. Well, she was reanimated, anyway. I didn't know Fred, but I gave my sympathies to Wes anyway. She sounded like a wonderful girl. And I'm not just saying that. And I'm thinking of going to Los Angeles...if only to see Spike. It's been so long. I've wanted to go, since Andrew told me he was back, but...I don't know. Slaying duties have kept me from going, I guess. Or maybe it's the fact that I can't believe Spike's really back. And plus, Giles needs me...  
  
Thursday, April 08, 2004-Los Angeles Well, I caved in. I went to see Spike. I almost cried at the sight of him, because when I saw him last he was burning into ashes. "Buffy?" Spike whispered. I grabbed him and hugged him, never minding the dozens of people in Wolfram & Hart. "I didn't believe it. I thought...I thought you were still dead." I whispered. Spike smiled. "I'm alive, luv." He said. And so it was a joyful reunion. I don't know how long I'm gonna stay here, but I can't stay for too long. Maybe I can persuade Spike to come back with me...  
  
Wednesday, April 14, 2004: My days in Los Angeles were...phenomenal. A lot of things happened. For one, Angel and Spike were turned human again. By the Powers-That-Be themselves. I couldn't believe it, either. "I thought that Shanshu Prophecy thingy was fake!" I told Angel. He shrugged. "Either way, I'm happy." He replied, grinning. Spike decided to come back with me to Europe. I was immensely glad. So now I'm in Europe. Spike is here with me, much to the amazement of everyone. "Spike! He's back!" Seemed to be the main saying of the day. Willow and Xander were okay about, I guess, and Dawn was too. "Little Bit." Spike said tentavely when he saw Dawn. She crossed her arms. "Spike. I thought you were dead." She said coolly. Spike shook his head. "Nope." He replied. Dawn just nodded. "That's cool." She replied. I showed Spike the shop, and he watched as I trained the girls. He's been unusually quiet, though. I guess becoming human after being dead so long is still kinda strange, even if you've still got your soul.  
  
Tuesday, April 20, 2004: Dawn has so graciously reminded me that I had forgotten Easter. It was a week ago, almost. "Dawn, you're seventeen. You don't believe in the Easter Bunny anymore." I told her, rolling my eyes. Dawn shrugged, and sulked off, mumbling, "Well I still deserve some candy." God, she can be so immature sometimes. Spike's doing okay. His appetite sure is back. He's eating everything in sight. "You're going to get sick!" I warned him. But he didn't listen. As for our love life, he has yet to touch me. Maybe I'm just going to fast. At any rate, I spent some time with Willow and Xander today. Well, more like they went patrolling with me like usual, and it felt like old times. We just talked, basically. They were gone for like, 3 months, and I don't think I've even been away from them that long. Um, well, except that time I went to Los Angeles and became a waitress. But that was a long time ago, and we let's not go into ancient history. Willow's girlfriend Kennedy stayed in Brazil, to slay the vamps there, but she might visit soon. I asked Will if she missed her, and Will nodded. "Of course I do, but hey, there's the factor that she might visit." Will said cheerfully. I smiled. "Yeah, there's that." I replied.  
  
Thursday, April 22, 2004: One of the Potentials was killed tonight. She wasn't watching what she was doing, and before I knew it, a vampire had snapped her neck. The other Potentials are let down, but I told them that they should stay strong. When you're a Slayer, you face death everyday. You kill vampires, and demons. And other creepy crawly things. I've seen Potentials die before, and I've seen other people die, but it still gets to me sometimes. All that death is pretty depressing. But we've got to be strong. All of us.  
  
Friday, April 23, 2004: Dawn made me watch Pretty in Pink with her today. I hate that movie. But Dawn seemed to like it. "You never watch movies with me anymore, Buffy." She had complained. So I did it, to shut her up. Willow joined us. Xander said her had "Manly stuff" to do. Spike, however, was shut up in his room however. He's very distant, as though he doesn't know where he is. I just think it's shock, really. As I said before, he was a vampire, then a vampire with a soul, now he's a human. And it's kind of like, BAM! You have a soul now! And then BAM! You're human again! That's kind of freaky, really. But something is not only wrong with Spike, but it seems like the whole town's acting weird. It's just something in the air. Like something's coming. Uh-Oh.  
  
Tuesday, June 1, 2004: Wow. It's been a long time. Two months. But anyway, you want to know why I haven't wrote in this for two months? Because a Big Bad came to town. So of course I had to plan the battle, train the Potentials even harder, and then the battle. And it took 2 months. And the Big Bad was a vamp trying to take over the world, like usual, but this one was smart and really strong. Will had to use all the magics she had, and I have bruises everywhere on my body, and I think everyone else does, too. But now it's over. I've handled it before, I can do it again. But, hello people, I'M NOT THE ONLY SLAYER ANYMORE! CONTACT SOMEONE ELSE! But since I'm in Italy and the Big Bad came to Italy, I had to fight it, with twenty or thirty inexperienced girls who had Slayer Power but didn't even know what to do with it. I mean, most of them still needed training. But they came through. I'm proud of them. And you know what? I think I'm going to stop writing in this journal. I've got a sister to take care of, a vampire to love, potential Slayers to train, and best friends to be with. And that's just going to take up so much time. So, I'm going to put this journal and safe place. And maybe someday when I'm old and dusty and in the Slayers retirement home I'll get it out and look over it. But for now, I'm through. 


End file.
